Anything for Love
by YoukaiBaka
Summary: CH 4 UP! Inuyasha has a record of being a player in school. He’s proud of that record too. Everyone knows that he dates girls, then break their hearts. Until Kagome transfers to Sakura High. Kagome hates players to Death! And meeting Inuyasha makes her ha
1. First Day

**Anything for Love**

**Summary/ Inuyasha has a record of being a player in school. He's proud of that record too. Everyone knows that he dates girls, then break their hearts. Until Kagome transfers to Sakura High. Kagome hates players to Death! And meeting Inuyasha makes her hate players even more. Inuyasha wants to go out with her to break her heart, but Kagome refuses to say yes. That makes him even more determined to go out with her. She finally says yes (Later) but will Inuyasha be able to break Kagome's precious heart? Is this a hanyou's love? R&R!**

Chapter 1

**First Day **

It was 7:00am, and Kagome was still in bed. "Kagome! Wake up!" Souta yelled from down stairs. No answer. Kagome always did this. "Kagome! Wake up!" he called again. "What?" she yelled. "Time for breakfast sis! I'm 13 and even **I **wake up earlier than you." he said. '_And I care how?_' Kagome thought rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Mom and I will be waiting in the kitchen. Remember what happened last time. You told us that you was going to come downstairs and-" as he talked he heard a snore coming from Kagome's room. His eyes twitched. '_God damn she sleeps long!_' he thought still twitching. He finally gave up and sat down. "Souta, where's Kagome?" his mother asked. He pointed upstairs. His mother sighed. "Do you think she'll ever learn how to wake up.." his mother joked. Souta shrugged. Souta began to eat his food. On his plate were eggs and sausages. He also had a bowl of ramen next to him. With one last drink of Orange juice, he was done. "Well, thanks a lot for breakfast mom, I'm gonna go outside to play ball with Kohaku before school starts." he said. He kissed his mother's cheeks and walked out. "Bye, but be careful, don't get hurt." she warned. He nodded. His mother closed the door and walked upstairs into Kagome's room. She sighed. "Kagome, wake up sweetie." she said gently. But Kagome replied with a snore. Her mother tapped her shoulders. "What…" she moaned. "Wake up Kagome." her mother said. "Gimme 5 more minutes would ya?" she asked.

"Young lady you get out of bed right now, or you'll see some ugly!" her mother warned. Kagome's eyes opened. "Ok! I'm up!" she said. She put on her slippers and walked out. Kagome knew when her mother said that she means business. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She washed her face. Then she took out her tooth brush, and brushed her teeth. She flossed then turned on the water, and stepped inside the warm water.

**25 Minutes Later**

Kagome was done her bath and put on a towel. She went inside her room and opened her drawers. "Hmmm… what to wear?" she said to herself. She picked out a white Gap sweater, a white tank top, and a blue jean Capri. Then she opened her other drawer. She took out some hoop earrings, and a pink belt. After that she looked through her closet. She had so many pairs of shoes. High heels, sandals, sneakers, you name it she has it. '_I wonder if I should wear the blue Air Forces._'she thought. Then nodded to herself. After she picked out her clothes, she put them on. When her clothes were on her, she started to comb her hair. She had silky, soft, raven hair. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. "Hey Kag." Sango said with a big warming smile. "Oh, hey what's up?" Kagome asked. "Nothing. Hey, do you wanna go to school early. To see how the school looks and stuff." Sango suggested. "Sure." Kagome simply replied. She was done combing her. "Come on let's go." "But aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Sango asked. "No, too lazy." she replied. '_As if you aren't everyday_' Sango thought. The two best friends walked out of Kagome's room and walked downstairs. "Girls, aren't you going to have breakfast?" her mother asked. "No thanks Ms. Higurashi, we wanna go to school early to look around and stuff." Sango replied. "Oh, I see. Well, see you girls later." Kagome's mom said. The girls nodded and walked out.

On their way to school they saw their friend Rin Kaytaka. "Hey Rin! Over her!" Kagome called. Rin smiled and walked to her friends. "Hey. I haven't seen you guys all summer." Rin said starting a conversation. "Oh, I went to California, but I came back 2 weeks before this week. Sango was in Europe all summer, flirting with **_Damien_**" Kagome replied poking Sango. She blushed. Rin laughed. "Sango! Flirt!" Rin said bursting out laughing with the thought of Sango **_actually flirting_**. "Shut up! It was only 1 summer." Sango blushed harder. "Right, whatever." Kagome said. "Hey I heard that Kikyou is going to be at Sakura High!" Rin exclaimed. "What?" Sango and Kagome both said. "What a wench!" Sango said shaking her fist. Rin and Kagome nodded in agreement. They all calmed down and began walking again. They finally reached the school. Their mouths hung open. '_Whoa_' they all thought. This school was huge, and beautiful! It had many Sakura trees. It had flowers: pink, blue, yellow, red etc. Clean, and clear grass that you can relax on. It was a 10 story school! It had about, 5,000 windows in all. As they entered, they seen a group of people. Goths, Preps, Jocks, Geeks, and so on. This school was like heaven. So many people attended there. (No wonder.) The girls sat down under a shady Sakura tree. Rin laid down on the grass. Kagome did also. Sango sat on a blue bench. "This school is great." Kagome said. "Yea, it's perfect!" Sango added. "Uh, guys. Not really perfect." Rin said. Then she pointed behind them. There was Kikyou. Their number #1 enemy since Middle School.

_**Flash Back**_

**Kagome**

"Hey Kouga, can you past me the tape?" 13 year old Kagome asked. Kouga grinned. "Kagome, can't we just finish this banner tomorrow. Today, let's spend more time together" Kagome stopped what she was doing. "Kouga, I don't like you that way ok. Plus you're Kikyou's boyfriend, and I can't date my friend's boy." she said. Kouga leaned closer to Kagome. They were in the gym. They were apart of the dance committee, but Kouga wasn't really working. "But, she'll never know.." he whispered in her ear. Then he started to kiss her on her cheeks. Kagome tried to pull away, but at that time, Kikyou came in and saw them. "Kagome! Kouga! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled. Kouga stopped and let go of Kagome. Kikyou walked up to Kagome and slapped her. "You don't do this to your own friend Kagome! From now on, I am totally going to ruin your life!" she yelled some more. "But, he, I, he was, I…" Kagome tried to explain. "Save it bitch! Come on Kouga. I know you wouldn't be into **_her_**. She was probably letting you on. Poor baby." Kikyou said. Kouga replied with a "Of course Kikyou, I love you." then he walked out with Kikyou leaving an angry Kagome in the gym. '_You're such a bitch Kikyou! You mess up my life I'll ruin yours even more! Ugh! How can you believe a jerk like Kouga!_' she thought shaking her fist and tarring apart the banner.

**Sango**

"Kikyou! Over her!" Sango called. Kikyou smiled and sat down with her. "So, did you make the cheerleading squad?" Sango asked, taking a sip of coke. "Duh! Why wouldn't I! I have the looks, and moves , don't I." she bragged. Sango rolled her eyes. "Hey Sango, can you do me a favor?" Kikyou asked. "Sure, what is it?" she replied. "Can you get me a diet coke, I have to watch my figure you know." Kikyou said. Sango rolled her eyes again and nodded a yes. She got up and put $1.00 in the soda machine. She grabbed the diet coke and walked back to her table. "Thanks. Oh can you open it for me, I don't want my hands to get cold." Kikyou asked. Sango opened the can, and soda flew out on Kikyou's face, her shirt, and her entire body! Everyone busted out laughing. "Sango! How could you!" Kikyou yelled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just-" "You bitch! Clean this up and I'll forget all about this!" Kikyou demanded. Sango turned red with anger. No one, and I mean no one had ever pushed her around like this before. "No wench! I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you! Get your own drink, and clean your damn self you conceited ass wipe!" Sango cursed out. "Preppy bitch ass self!" Everyone was like "Oh shit!" and "Can you believe what happened!". Kikyou was shocked. "You, you! Ugh! Taijiya you'll pay!" Kikyou picked up a food trey and through it at Sango. But she ducked it and through it back at her. Now Kikyou was really dirty. "Oh, and by the way. It's **Sango Taijiya **wench!" she laughed and walked out.

**Rin**

Rin and Kikyou were in the Tokyo Go Go Mall. Rin was carrying her shoes and Kikyou was having fun shopping alone. "Um, Kikyou. Can we rest? These bags are heavy!" Rin said. "Why are you whining so much! Damn! Just a few bags makes you tired already! You're so weak." Kikyou harshly said. Rin glared at her, but she stayed calm. They went into a store called "Babe-a-licious Teens". "Ok Rin, one more store and we're out. Rin nodded and they headed in. "Rin, can you hold my purse?" Kikyou asked. "I can't, no room." she replied. "ugh! You're like so picky! Do I have to do everything by myself!" Kikyou said. Rin couldn't believe this! She was the one holding the bags. But again, she stayed calm. Kikyou tried on 10 tops, 20 mini-skirts, 14 pairs of shoes and 11 hats. Finally she was done. They walked to the counter. They handed the cashier the clothes. "Ok… that will be…" _click, click. _"$800.56" the cashier said. Kikyou looked in her purse. "Rin can I borrow $500.00?" she asked. Rin was now really pissed. Now she couldn't take it. She dropped Kikyou's bags and walked out of the store. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Anywhere but here! You're pissing me off and I am not carrying your bags, lending you money, and especially this… I'm not you're friend!" she yelled. Then stomped out of the store, and out of the mall. Kikyou was in the store. "Can I put these items on lay away?" Kikyou asked. The cashier stared at her then took away her clothes. "Good day! By-bye." the cashier smiled. Kikyou pouted and stomped out of the store.

_**End of Flash Back **_

Kikyou was walking with a new posse now. They were walking towards Rin, Sango, and Kagome. "Oh, hello wenches." Kikyou said sticking her nose in the air. "Nice meeting you here… NOT!" she laughed with her posse. "So, I guess you haven't changed at al, have you?" Sango said. "Ugh, Sango. You still have like, last years fashion on! How sad." Kikyou smirked. Sango rolled her eyes. "So.. Who are these armies of skanks?" Rin asked. "For your information, these are my new, and true friends! Kanna, Kagura, and Souten." she introduced. "Yea, and we'll make your lives, a living hell!" Kanna added. Kagome and Rin laughed. "Yea right.." they laughed some more. The bell started to ring and everyone went inside the school building. "Well, nice to meet you losers, but I we to go." Kagura said. Then they stuck their noses in the air and walked off. "Ugh, can you believe them?" Rin said getting up. "So anyway, Kagome, what class do you have now?" Sango asked. "Algebra, room 212, Mr. Yamaguchi." Kagome replied getting her things. Sango smiled. "Hey, me too!" Kagome and Sango hugged then looked to Rin. "What class do you have Rin?" Kagome asked. She sighed. "I have English, room 223, Mrs. Eri." she said. Sango and Kagome laughed. "Well, we need to get going. Bye Rin." Kagome said. Then she grabbed Sango and walked to their class. Rin walked the other way, since her class was on the other side.

Kagome and Sango wondered through the halls looking for room 212. "What floor is it on?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "I have no clue." Kagome answered. Kagome looked left and Sango looked right. '_This school is awesome…. But too awesome!_' she thought. As soon as she was done thinking, she bumped into a muscular figure. "Sorry" Kagome apologized. "Watch it wench!" a voice said. Kagome looked up. He had silver silky hair, golden amber eyes, and he had cute little doggy ears. '_He may be cute, but he is such a jerk!_' "Excuse me?" Kagome said. "You heard me!" he said. "You arrogant jerk! I said sorry!" Kagome yelled at him. "Whatever! Now move it! I'm late for algebra!" he said. Then he walked up the stairs. '_Ugh, I guess I'll have to follow this moron!_' she thought rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

She followed him up the stairs. "Why are you following me?" he asked. "I not following you! I need to go to algebra too, that's all!" she retorted. Inuyasha sighed. They reached the end of the first staircase and walked down the halls. There It was, room 212. Inuyasha opened the door and went in first. "Inuyasha, any excuses today… Hmmm?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked sarcastically tapping his foot. "I couldn't think of any so… nope!" he retorted. "Ugh… what am I going to do with you! Sit down." Mr. Yamaguchi said. Inuyasha walked through the row and sat down in his seat. After he sat down Kagome walked in. "H-Hi, Mr. Yamaguchi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said. "Oh, Kagome. Welcome to Sakura High." he greeted pleasantly. "Class." he began, getting everyone's attention. "This is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here recently, so please give her a warm welcome, and show her around." he finished. Kagome looked around the room. Of course she saw Inuyasha, smirking at her. She looked around again. She seen Sango who was waving in the back row. '_How did she get here so fast?_' she thought. "Ok, Kagome. Since you and Sango are new, I suggest you sit next to her." Mr. Yamaguchi said. Kagome nodded and walked down the row. As Kagome was walking, Inuyasha stared at her. "Sup wench?" he said. Kagome twitched an eye and forced a fake smile. Then she sat besides Sango. "How did you get here so fast?" Kagome asked. "I asked for directions." Sango smiled. Kagome's sweat dropped. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome looked at her friend. Then at the boy who gave her a flirtatious look. Kagome almost busted out laughing. "I think you made a new friend." Kagome joked. "Ugh, he stare at me non-stop ever since I walked in. His name's Miroku Hoshi. People say that he's a pervert, and now I know why." Sango said feeling so disgusted. Kagome giggled. Then they both went back to learning.

**45 Minutes Later**

Time went by fast in algebra for Sango and Kagome because they were so good at it. But for everyone else, it went by pretty slowly. "Ok class, don't forget to do pages 189-200 in your books. And I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Yamaguchi said. The class carried their things and walked out of the room. Kagome and Sango carried their books out. "So Kagome, in algebra, I seen how you looked at that Inu dude in our class,. New enemy?" Sango asked. "You can say that." Kagome replied. "Hey Sango!" a voice called. "Oh, hey Ayame!" Sango replied. "Ayame?" Kagome asked. "Yea, she's a new friend of mines. She's very nice. She's also a junior here. She's part of the dance committee. She said that they'll be a dance coming soon." Sango said. Ayame walked towards Sango and Kagome. "Hi, I'm Ayame Takanawa." she said to Kagome. "Oh, hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she replied. "So Kagome, how do you like it so far at Sakura High?" Ayame asked. "It's great! Except for the fact that my arch enemy attends here. Oh and I made a new enemy! He is an arrogant jerk!" Kagome angrily replied.

"She's talking about this guy name Inuyasha Taisho. Know him?" Sango asked Ayame. "Know him! Everyone who's in this school knows him quite well." she replied. "How?" Kagome asked. "He has a record of being a total player around here. He has dated over 100 girls! But the sad part is that, he chooses his target date, then when he goes out with them, he breaks their heart! He's actually a sophomore, but he failed." Ayame explained. "Oh…" Sango and Kagome both said. "Oh and that's not the rest of it! Once, he dated this girl, and on valentines day, he broke her heart!" Kagome and Sango gasped. "Ugh! That jerk!" Sango said. Ayame nodded. "Well, I have to go. Things to do, places to be. Bye guys!" she said. Then she took off. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Kagome said. "I know! I will never date him, nor be friends with him." Sango promised herself. "Same here!" Kagome agreed.

**4 Hours Later**

School was almost over. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and their new friend Ayame were outside, lying down under a shady Sakura Tree. "Today was awesome!" Rin said. Kagome nodded. "Uh huh." Kagome closed her eyes and felt the breeze of the wind. "Yep, just awesome!" "Kagome." Ayame said. "yea?" she replied. "I'm having a party tomorrow, do you guys wanna come." Ayame said. Kagome, Sango, and Rin opened their eyes, "Totally! You mean a party with seniors?" Rin said. Ayame laughed. "Yea, there's only a couple of freshmen how's coming. You guys are on my guess of honor list." she said. "Cool." Sango said. "So, be there at 8:00pm, the party is going to end at 3:00am." Ayame said. The girls nodded. **_Beep! Beep! _**"There's my ride, bye girls!" with that, Ayame waved to her friends, and opened the car door. Then the car pulled out. The 3 girls yawned and stood up. "I'm so excited about this party!" Rin said. "Yea, same here!" Kagome said. The girls picked up their things and began walking home. Then they stopped. "Well, my home's this way, see you tomorrow." Sango said. "Mine too, by Kagome." Rin added. Then they all walked their separate ways. Kagome waved and began walking. "Today can't get any better!" Kagome said to herself. She smiled. But at the same time, she seen a face she didn't want to see. It was Inu-Baka. Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Ugh! Him again, why is he here, and why is mom smiling at him?_' she thought. Inuyasha had seen her too. He smirked at her. "Oh, Kagome! Meet our new neighbors!" her mom said. Kagome's mouth hung opened. She dropped her books. "What?" she yelled. "That arrogant jerk is going to be next door to me?" "Kagome Ly Higurashi!" her mother yelled. "Apologize to him right now!" she demanded. Kagome glared dagger eyes at Inuyasha, But he just smiled. You can tell that it was fake.

"For what?" Kagome angrily asked. "For calling him a jerk for no apparent reason!" her mother said. Kagome crossed her arms and just turned away. "It's ok Ms. Higurashi. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean it." he said, acting all innocent. '_Yea right. He's so fake! Ugh! Why did my day had to end like this!_' she thought. "Thank you for being patient with her, she's not usual like this." her mother said. '_As if…._' then she stuck her tongue out like a 4 year old and walked inside her house. She took a last glance at Inuyasha, then slammed the door shut. "UGH!" she yelled. She took off her jacket, then took of her school bag. "That fake, lying, arrogant, stupid, jerk!" She put on her slippers and stomped upstairs. She went inside the bathroom and closed the door. **_Slam! _**The door went. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then turned on the hot water, and took a bath.

**45 Minutes Later**

Kagome finished her bath. Every time she wants to get something off her mind she took a relaxing, hot bath. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she walked out, she saw Inuyasha in her room. She was shocked. "Y-You!" she shouted. He looked back at her. He turned a little red. He looked at her from top to bottom. Kagome turned red with anger, and because she was blushing a little bit. "H-How the hell did you get in my room! You pervert!" she yelled. "You're mom invited me in." he said, still red. "Well…." Kagome said. "GET OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERTED BASTARD!" she yelled. "Ok, ok, fine! No one wants to see you naked either!" he replied. Then he walked out of her room. He took on last glance at Kagome. '_Damn…. She looks hot!_' he thought. Then he smirked. Kagome turned redder than ever and slapped Inuyasha in the face. Then she walked in her room and slammed the door again. **_Slam! _**'_That stupid pervert! How dare he go inside my room, and… he seen me in this? Ugh!_' she thought. She placed her hand on top of her head, then shook it. "This day just came from good… to bad." she said. Then she sighed and she put on some clothes. When she was done and collapsed on her bed. "So soft.." she said. She snuggled her teddy bear "**Mr. Gummy Bear**" and closed her eyes. '_Hopefully, Ayame's party will put my mine off of that jerk…. Inu-Baka_' with that last thought she fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R please! Chapter 2 will be done soon!**

**Inuyasha: What kind of writer are you! You made me sound so mean!**

**Kagome: Because you are stupid!**

**Me: Stop fighting you too! We have a story to run.**

**Inuyasha: You shut up! You're story is lame!**

**Me: Kagome! Please tell him to sit! **

**Kagome: _Sit Boy!_**

**Inuyasha falls down**

**Me: Ha Ha Ha!**

**Inuyasha: Girrrrr!**

**Kagome & Me: Thanks for reading! Bye! ((((\(OO)/))))**


	2. What happens at the party, stays at the ...

Chapter 2

What happens at the party, stays at the party

"Sango! Hurry up!" Kagome called. "We're gonna be late for Ayame's party!" "Ok, ok. How do I look?" she asked. Sango had on a baby blue strapless top. Hoop earrings, a black skirt, and high heels. She had on pink lip gloss that shimmered in the light, and red eye shadow. "Great! Me?" Kagome asked. She had on a strapless white ruffled top. Play boy blue bunny earrings, a blue skirt, and White Air forces with blue trims. She had on pink lip gloss ( just like Sango's ) and light pink eye shadow. "Perfect, now let's go and PARTY!" Sango exclaimed. "Come on Koyama!" Kagome called. "Let's go!" ( Koyama is Kagome's older cousin, he lives with Kagome ever since his parents died. ) "Ok, damn! I'm coming! Now who do I have to pick up again?" he asked. "Rin, she lives on 626 Tahoma, avenue." Kagome replied. "Oh, her. Wasn't she the one who threw up at Johnny's party last year?" Koyama asked. "Shut up and just drive us!" Kagome said. "Fine…" he mumbled.

The 3 teens left Kagome's house and looked for the car. "Where's your car?" Sango asked. "Right there." Koyama said pointing to his left. Sango's mouth hung opened. "That's your car?" she asked. Koyama nodded. "Yea, cool huh. You make the money I make, maybe you can afford one too." he bragged. He had a silver mustang, with Lamborghini doors. Inside was a T.V, and loud ass stereo! He had a MP3 player, and an I Pod inside it too. His tires were so shinny, that it could blind you! He had one of those cool black tinted windows. His car was also fast. It had nitrous and everything! It matched Koyama's looks perfectly. Koyama had brown spiky hair with red streaks. He had on black shades, and his face was clear. He had on a silver shirt with black baggy bondage pants. He also had on white fresh Nikes. He was also made of money. In his wallet he has over 2,000 bucks. But he's so stingy with his shit. Anyways, Sango had a major crush on him. "Well, are you girls going or what?" he asked impatiently. They nodded and went inside the car. Once Koyama placed the keys inside of the ignition, he drove fast ass hell! "Slow down you dumbass!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you wanna get there faster or what!" he said. Kagome was about to say something, but they had already reached Rin's house. '_Damn that was fast!_' she thought.

Rin was waiting on her front porch. "Hey! Rin! Over here!" Kagome called from Koyama's car. Rin smiled and walked to her friends. "What took you guys so long." she asked whiling getting inside the car. "If it wasn't for Sango, and Koyama, we would be at Ayame's party, partying like hell." Kagome replied. "Hey!" Both Koyama and Sango said. Sango blushed. Rin laughed. "Ok, ready to go….. **_vomit_** girl?" Koyama joked. Rin's eyes twitched and she was mad. "Arrogant jerk!" she mumbled. Kagome kicked Koyama's seat and gave him the middle finger. Koyama sighed, and started the car. "Where's this girl's party?" he asked. "She lives on 8215 Shikon avenue." Kagome answered. "Okie dokie!" he replied. Then he drove to Ayame's party. This time he went very slow, mocking what Kagome said. The other cars were beeping at him and calling him a jerk. "Uh, you can go faster.." Kagome said. "But you said to go slow, so I am. Now what do you want from me!" Koyama said. Then he pretended to cry. Kagome sighed. "Fine!" she yelled.

**15 Minutes Later**

Finally they reached Ayame's party. "About time you jerk!" Kagome yelled while getting out of the car. "Whatever, now what time do you want me to pick ya'll up?" he asked. "Pick us up when we call you." Rin said. "Ok then, see ya!" then he drove away. "Ugh! I can't stand your cousin Kagome! He may be hot but he's a jerk!" Rin said, still mad at what Koyama said in the car earlier. "**Vomit Girl**". "Yea, well, you get use to him." Kagome replied. "Are you girls done yapping, because we're 30 minutes late." Sango said. "Oh yea, I forgot." Rin said. Then the girls went inside the house. It was packed with people. Kagome looked for a place to sit down, but everywhere was full. "Kagome, Rin and I are gonna look around, wanna come with?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "Ok then." with that they all parted. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall. She just came to the party and already she's bored. She felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see who it was. "Um, do I know you?" she asked. "Nah, I'm just a pretty face." he said. Kagome laughed. "Um, my friends and I seen you against the wall, you looked bored so I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang with us." he said. Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't even know him for more than 4 minutes, and now he's asking her to hang out. "Um, I-I don't know." she replied. "Ok, but if you change ya mind, here's my cell phone number. Call me up." he said giving her his phone number. He winked at her then he walked away. Kagome wanted to go home, so she reached in her pockets to get her cell phone, but she just remember that she left it at home! "Oh… my…. God…" was all Kagome could say. How was she suppose to get home. She tried to look for Sango and Rin, but she couldn't find them. While she forced herself through the crowd her eyes met up with a certain play boy.

Her chocolate brown eyes were lost inside his Golden amber eyes, and so was his. Inuyasha never became lost in anyone's eyes before, and he just couldn't keep away for some reason. Was he losing his touch? Inuyasha leaned closer, and so did Kagome. They were like magnets. They could feel each other's breath, touching their lips. They could hear each other's hearts beat faster and faster over the loud music. As Inuyasha leaned closer, Kagome blushed harder. But when his lips almost touched hers, she managed to pull away. She didn't know what else to say so she just slapped him. He placed his hand on his cheek where Kagome slapped her. "What was that for wench!" he said. "You jerk!" Kagome said. "What the hell did I do?" he asked. "You…… um….. You…." "Kagome! Inuyasha! Over here!" Ayame called. They both looked at her. "Hey!" they both said. Then they walked to Ayame. "Inuyasha! I was looking all over for you!" Ayame said. Kagome was confused. At school she said that he was a jerk, but why is she acting nice? "Um, Ayame. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked. "Sure." she replied. Kagome pulled her into a corner and began. "Why is **_he _**here?" Kagome asked. "He's my cousin. Look, yesterday when I started to talk about him, That doesn't mean that I don't like him. After all, he's family." Ayame explained. "Oh…." Kagome said.

"Now, can we go back?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded. They walked back to where Inuyasha was and Ayame began to talk. "Ok, you guys. We're playing Truth or Dare inside, you in, or are you too chicken?" she said. "I'm in.." Inuyasha said. "You?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome. "Um… sure.." she nervously said. "Ok then, let's go!" with that they went inside Ayame's room. Inside her room was Sango, Rin, Hiten ( Her brother ) Sesshoumaru ( Inuyasha's bro of course ) Naraku, and Miroku. Kagome sat beside Rin, and Sango of course. While Inuyasha sat between his brother and Miroku. "Ok, I'll spin." Ayame said. She spun the bottle. It landed on Rin. "Rin, truth or dare." Ayame asked. "Dare." she replied. "Ok, I dare you to French kiss Sango!" she said. Rin and Sango stood up, they walked towards each other and began to kiss. Miroku started to become a little horny. "Done!" Ayame said. "Great kisser."

Rin said. "You too!" she replied. "Ok Rin, you spin." Ayame said. Rin took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Miroku. "Ok Miroku, truth or dare?" Rin asked. "DARE!" he eagerly said. "Ok….. I dare you to…." she began. "Lick Inuyasha's cheek with your tongue!" she finished. "What?" Inuyasha interrupted. "You **_have _**to do it Miroku! And Inuyasha, you **_can't _**refuse!" Rin grinned. "Fine……" he mumbled. Miroku turned to a disgusted Inuyasha, and then licked his cheek. Inuyasha shivered. Everyone laughed. Kagome laughed the most seeing that she despised Inuyasha. "My turn…" Miroku said. He spun the bottle and it landed on….. Inuyasha. "Ok, Inuyasha. I dare you to…. Kiss Kagome for 5 minutes!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and so did Kagome's. Kagome became nervous. "What are you waiting for, do it!" he yelled. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. Kagome gulped. She stood in front of him. Her heart pounding faster than ever.

He leaned closer, Kagome stood there nervously. Before she could blink, his lips pressed onto hers. Kagome's nervousness went away, and well, she actually felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and Inuyasha pulled her closer. Everyone in the room were staring at them. It was like watching a romantic comedy. "Don't they make a great couple?" Miroku whispered to Ayame. She nodded. Now only 2 more minutes were left. Inuyasha placed his arms around her waist and Kagome placed her arms around his neck Kagome didn't realized who she was kissing after a while, and so did Inuyasha. "5.…4.…3.…2...1... Done!" Miroku said. Kagome's eyes opened, and so did Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome jumped back. "Gah!" she said. Inuyasha grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What? Too much for ya wench?" he said. Kagome blushed. "Giiir! Shut up you jerk!" Kagome said still blushing a dark shade of red. Inuyasha laughed. "Whatever." he said. "Come on Sango, come on Rin! Let's go outside and get some **_fresh _**air!" Kagome said. Sango and Rin got up and followed Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then stomped out. "Whoa Kagome, you looked like you had a great time kissing Inu-Baka." Sango joked. Kagome pushed Sango playfully. "Shut up!" she said. Rin and Sango laughed. "You know you like him!" Rin said. Kagome blushed.

"Uh, do any of you have your cell phones?" Kagome asked. "I thought you had one, so Rin and I didn't bring ours." Sango replied. "Well, do Ayame have a phone?" Kagome asked. "Her cell phone broke and she told me that she couldn't find her house phone." Rin said. "Well, we can't get home then, and our houses are too far to walk." Kagome said. Rin and Sango stopped walking. "Kagome why didn't you tell us!" they both exclaimed. "Number 1, I just did, and number 2, you didn't ask." she replied. "So, any ideas on how to get home?" Rin and Sango shook their heads. "Nope.." both of them said. "Wanna walk?" Sango asked. "Hell no! It's like 12:00am right now, and who knows what kinda stereo type, creep, lurks out there at night!" Rin said. The girls sat down, and sighed.

"Yo Inuyasha, do you like Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha laughed. "No! I'm planning on '**_acting_**' nice to her, so that when she says yes on going out with me, I could break her heart when the dance comes like all the others." he replied. "I don't know man, I don't think you should do that to Kagome." Miroku said. "You're delusional… she's just another girl…" Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed. Inuyasha took out a cigarette and started smoking. Miroku choked on it. "Dude! Why do you people smoke that shit, you gonna die man." he said. "I don't care." Inuyasha replied. "Miroku stop being a bitch would ya!" "Why are you smoking at such a young age?" he asked. "Cause…. Miroku…." he said. Inuyasha threw the cigarette away. "Man, I think imma head home, coming?" he asked changing the subject. Miroku nodded his head and followed Inuyasha into the living room. They seen the girls sitting down, sighing. Inuyasha smirked. He walked up to them. "Hey Rin, Sango…" then he turned to Kagome. "Hey **Kagome**" he finished. "Why aren't you guys home?" he asked. "We don't have a ride, and It's not safe walking alone." Rin replied. Miroku's face lit up. "Allow me the pleasure of walking you girls home. My dear Kagome, Rin, and my beloved Sango Taijiya.." he said. "But just in case Dr. Pervert doesn't do anything idiotic, I'll walk you girls too. I promise that you are in good hands." Inuyasha said. "I don't know…" Rin said. "Don't trust them!" Kagome said glaring dagger eyes at Inuyasha. "They're a bunch of idiotic playboys!" "Kagome, I'm sorry if we got up on the wrong foot. Maybe we can start all over." Inuyasha faked. "I know that you're planning something, and it's not gonna work cause we're not following you dummies!" Kagome said. "Kagome, we have no other options. We can't sleep here, and his house is next to yours right? So come on Kag." Sango begged. Rin begged too. "Come on Kag."

"Fine! But no games!" Kagome gave in. The teens walked outside and began to walk. Kagome was mad with silence seeing she has to walk with Inu-Baka. Miroku walked behind Rin an Sango and… ( You know what's next… how obvious ) he placed his hands on Rin and Sango's asses. "HENTAI!" they both yelled then they slapped Miroku hard on both cheeks. "Ah, it was worth it…" he said. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha laughed. Once Inu-Baka laughed Kagome stopped. She didn't even want to laugh with him. "Well, Rin and I gotta make a turn, see ya tomorrow Kag." Sango said. Then she turned. "I'll walk with you girls." Miroku said. "If you even try or think about doing that again, I'll rip you apart, take out your guts, break your heart, and the feed your bones to the dogs!" Sango said. Miroku nodded and walked behind them. Now Kagome was just walking alone with Inuyasha. It was quiet at first, but Inuyasha managed to start a conversation. "So, Kagome…." he started. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out." he asked. "No." she simply said. "You sure?" he asked again. "….Yes" she replied. '_Damn, usually when I say that, girls be all over me! This girl is hard headed… which makes me wanna break her heart even more!_' he thought grinning to himself like a dumbass. "Kagome.." "Would ya just shut the fuck up!" Kagome yelled. "I would if you said yes." Inuyasha replied. "I said NO! And NO, is NO!" she said. "Ok, but I will stop at nothing, to get you to go out with me." he said. Then they arrived at their houses. "Bye Kagome, sweet dreams." he winked then went inside. Kagome actually threw up in her mouth. "That stupid… UGH!" she said stomping into her house. When she walked in her house, she found a note on the table.

**Dear Kagome,**

**Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but something came up. You're aunt is in Labor and Souta and I need to help around. Koyama will be in charge, so behave. Please don't do anything that you'll regret. I left some Pho in the table. Just microwave it, It's probably cold now. Oops, gotta go. We'll be gone for 3 months. **

**Miss You Always,**

**Mom & Souta**

Kagome hit her head. "Great, I'm in a house with Koyama! This day gets worst every minute!" She took off her shoes, and slipped on her slippers. Koyama was in his room with is girl friend Melissa. Kagome walked upstairs. As she walked, she heard screaming coming from Koyama's room. Before she moved another step, Melissa opened the door and ran out. Kagome looked at her then at Koyama. He was actually crying. "Koyama…." Kagome said. "What happened?" "Can't ya see! I just broke up!" he replied. "Well, how did that happen?" Kagome asked. "I found out that she went out with Steven, my best friend. So I had to end it." he answered. "Oh…." Kagome said. She sighed and went in her room. She fell on top of her bed and snuggled Mr. Gummy Bear. She yawned. "Today gets better and better, wouldn't you say?" she said sarcastically. Then she just laughed and snuggled him tighter. "And what the hell is up with Inu-Baka? He's asking me out? It's probably some kinda plan to break my heart…." she stopped smiling. "No… It can't happen again…"

_**Flash Back**_

"Kagome, it's over.." Hojo said.

"What? But… Hojo, I… I love you!" Kagome yelled.

"Look, it's over ok. Stay away from me, I have a new girlfriend. So back off!" then he turned his back and walked away. But Kagome held on to his foot. "Please… Hojo don't go.." Kagome begged. "Let go wench!" Hojo yelled. Then he kicked Kagome in the guts. After that he started to kick her ribs. "Serve you right!" then he walked away. Kagome was on the ground badly hurt, and tears streamed down her eyes. "How could you Hojo. I… I gave you everything I had…. Why…" she whispered. She was also bleeding. She heard foot steps walking towards her. She looked up. She seen a boy with silver hair. ( A/N: This happened 2 years ago when Kagome was 13 ). "Hey." he said. He reached in his pockets and took out a piece of paper. "Here, wipe the blood stains off." he said. He took off his coat and gave it to Kagome. "Who are you…?" she asked. But he had already left. "Thanks….." she whispered. Kagome stood up and limped home. She noticed her flower was gone. "I don't remember taking it off… he probably took it by accident. She sighed then began limping home.

As he walked, he realized that he accidentally took Kagome's flower that was on her hair. He smelled the flower. He loved her scent. "She smells so nice…. I wonder if I'll see her again.." he said to himself, then began walking.

END of FLASH BACK

She got up and took out a box under her bead. 2 years had past and she still had the jacket the guy gave her. "Who are you…?" she said to herself. "Someday I will find out, and I'll finally thank you.." She hugged the jacket then placed it back inside the box. She laid on her bed. She watched time go by as she laid there. Her eyes drifted off as she stared in the blank. Once her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha laid on his bed. Holding the flower in his hand. The scent was still there. He smelled the flower. "That's odd…" he said. "This scent….. Smells like Kagome's scent…" '_Can it be her?_' he thought. Then he thought. '_Can't be…._' He placed the flower on his heart. "Someday…. I'll find you again." he hugged the flower then fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. If it's a little short I'll try to make Chapter 3 a little longer. Anyway, I'm thinking of a title for my next chapter, any ideas? Anyways R&R Duckies!**

**Sango: Ugh! I can't believe that… that pervert touched my ass!**

**Me: Miroku! Follow the damn script! It doesn't say touch Sango's ass!**

**Miroku: But I couldn't help it!**

**Sango: UGH! Do I have to work with this guy! I quit! **

**Me: Onegai Sango! Don't leave! We need you! ( Onegai means Please )**

**Sango: If he touches my ass one more time I'll quit!**

**Me: Fine, fine just don't go!**

**Miroku: Aww man, where's the fun!**

**Whacks Miroku with a bat**

**Me: Perverted dummy! If you don't wanna loose your job, then shut up!**

**Miroku: OK! Whatever!**

**Miroku: Please read the next chapter. Oh and to all you beautiful ladies, will you girls give me the honor of bearing my child?**

**Both Sango and I whack Miroku**

**Miroku: **

**Sango: Stupid perverted dummy!**


	3. A New Start

Chapter 3

A new start

Kagome was on her bed, she was sweating like crazy. It was in the middle of the night. She dreamt of Kouga. Of what he did to her. She trembled in fear. These, old memories wouldn't get out of her head. She sweated some more, and she grasped for air. Her heart was pounding.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome was walking home from school. She had just got back from drama club. It was a calm, and nice day. Until somebody shoved her into a brick wall. "What the.." she said. She opened her eyes. She gasped. It was Kouga. "What are you doing?" He grinned and punched her in the stomach. Then he put some sleeping medicine on her mouth. Kouga carried her body into a dark, alley. A few minutes had pasted and Kagome woke up. She woke up to find Kouga. He pushed Kagome against the wall. "Why are you doing this?" she asked trying to get out of his hold. "Kagome, I loved you ever since Kikyou introduced you to me. Forget her! Please be mine.." he whispered in her ear.

Then he started to kiss her, then he made his way down her neck. "Get off of me!" she yelled. But no one was there to hear her yell. She struggled as hard as she could, she use all her strength, screamed her loudest, but no one was there. She couldn't get out of Kouga's hold. "Kagome, be a good little girl and be mine!" he said gripping her harder. "No! Never! I will… NEVER BE YOURS!" she yelled. Then she bit his arm, which caused him to let go. "Ahhh! You bitch!" he yelled. Then he slapped her. Kagome fell to the ground. "You bastard! Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Be mine!" he said, then he picked Kagome up and choked her. "If I can't have you, then no one will! You either be mine…. Or die!" he then gripped her neck harder. Kagome coughed. Blood dripped down her mouth. "N-Never…." she managed to say. "Fine! It's your funeral!" he said. He let Kagome down, then he took a long, thick, wood. He raised his arm.

But then he was kicked by a familiar figure. "Get off of her!" the guy said, then he punched his back, Kouga fell to the ground. "I-It's you…" Kagome said. She was stunned. This was the 2nd time he saved her. One from Kouga, and one from Hojo. "Who the hell are you!" Kouga exclaimed. "Don't worry about it you son of a bitch!" he replied, then he whacked Kouga. Kouga had bruises on his arms, legs, and everywhere. He was also bleeding. "Are you ok?" he asked calmly. "Y-Yea, but…. Who are you?" Kagome asked. He smiled and disappeared into the night. Kagome stood up. She smiled. "Thanks….." she whispered. Then she turned to Kouga. She glared at him. She took the wood and whacked Kouga, to make sure he wouldn't get up and attack her. After that she smiled again. "I hope we meet again.. Anonymous.." then she headed home. She felt so warm around him. She began to have some strength again.

_**1 Months Later Kouga was arrested for sexual harassment for 5 years. Kagome's still wondering if she'll ever see Inuyasha again. 1 year later he broke out……**_

( A/N: Just to make it clear, I personally LOVE Kouga, but he does a good job playing the bad guy LOL Ok, ok, back to the story )

_**End of Flashback**_

She soon woke up. She grasped for more air. "Oh great. I-It.. Was just a dream." she said in relief. She looked at her clock. "12:30am…." She got up to get some fresh air. Luckily she had a balcony in her room, so she didn't have to walk far. She walked outside and stood on her balcony. She watched the stars twinkle, and she watched the beautiful moon that was in the night sky. She looked to her right to see, non other than Inuyasha, on his balcony looking at the night sky. He turned to look at Kagome. He smile at her. ( A/N: It was sorta a real, kinda fake smile, if you know what I mean ) "Yo, what's up?" he said. "Nothing of your concern!" she coldly retorted. He sighed. "So, watching the stars eh." he said. She nodded. As Kagome looked at the sky, Inuyasha noticed a sense of fear coming from her eyes. "Mind telling me why you're out here?" he curiously asked. Kagome sighed. "I suppose." she said. "I-I had a bad nightmare… that's all." '_No, I know that she's clearly not telling me the whole story…._' he thought. "I see….." he said. "So…" Kagome said. "Why are you out here?" Kagome asked. "Just needed some air, things to think about, stuff to care about…" he replied. "A girl to wonder about…" he said softly. "What was that last one?" Kagome asked. "Nothing.." he said. '_There's something about him at night. I don't know, but for some reason, he just… seem so sincere.. And just.. Different._' she thought staring at him. She smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "What wench?" he said. Kagome laughed. '_Ha ha, never mind, he's back to normal_' "Well, I gotta get to bed, school's tomorrow. So, anyway Kagome, you wanna maybe go out sometime?" he asked. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" she replied. Inuyasha hit his head. '_When will this wench give up already! Oh well, the more the challenge, the better.._' he grinned to himself then walked inside. But as he did, he tripped on a plant. He fell flat on his face. "I'm ok!" he said. Then he jumped on his bed, rubbing his forehead. Kagome laughed. Then he shook her head and went inside too. She laid on her bed, pulled the covers over her, and fell asleep.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome sat down on her desk tapping her pencil, listening to Mr. Hirotaka's stupid lecture. A note landed on her desk. She turned to see who passed it to her. It was Inuyasha. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

The Note: _Do you wanna go to the carnival with me? It'll be fun!_

Kagome: _NO! Never! Leave me alone Inu-Baka!_

Inuyasha: _Please.. I really like you Kagome!_

Kagome: _Yea right! A playboy like you have no heart! You just break them!_

Inuyasha: _Come on Kagome, let me change! Heart_

Kagome: _I said no!_

Inuyasha: _Yes!_

Kagome: _NO_

Inuyasha: _YES_

Kagome: _NO_

Inuyasha: _YES!_

Kagome: _FINE!_

Inuyasha: _Heart Heart Meet you at 6:30 at the carnival ok?_

Kagome: _Whatever…_

Kagome angrily crumbled the note. _'Stupid arrogant jerk! Always wanna get on my nerves!_' she thought. Finally the school bell rang and school was over. ( A/N: I didn't feel like spending so much time writing about what happened in school so I just made the day short ) Kagome gathered her books and headed out. Kagome had to walk home alone today because Sango and Rin were sick. Kagome sighed as she walked home. She stopped at the red light. It soon turned to green and she began walking again. She finally reached her house and placed her key into the door knob. Then she opened the door and slammed it shut. "Hey Kag, what's up?" Koyama greeted flipping the channel on the T.V. "Nothing, oh and I'm going to the carnival tonight." she replied. "Whatever.." Koyama said. Kagome took off her coat and walked upstairs into her room. She locked her door. She opened her computer. She typed in her password and waited for it to load. Finally it was done and she opened up her aim. ( A/N: Kagome had wireless ) She looked at her BL. She clicked on MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15 ( A/N: That's Sango. )

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Hey Sango.**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Hey Kag. How was school?**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: It was ok… Inu-Baka asked me to the carnival…**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: OMG!**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: What?**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Well what did you say?**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Yes….**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Dies X.x**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Lolz**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: I think that he really do like me… and I think… I think I like him too…**

'_What the hell am I saying? **ME**, like **HIM**? I'm going crazy!' she thought._

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: WHAT?**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Are you crazy! It's Inuyasha we're talking about! The playboy, heart breaking Inuyasha! Kagome!**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Chill Sango! I mean it won't be _that _bad can it? Plus, it's only a mercy date.  
**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: It's a date?**

Kagome smacked her head. '_Damn! Why did I just say **date**?_'

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: I mean.. It's not a date.. It's only uh.. G2G bye!"**

Then she logged off. Then she turned off her computer. '_Or is it really a date….._' she thought. Then she snapped back to reality and laid on her bed. "I guess I'll sleep for awhile." she said to herself, then she closed her eyes and slept.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Kagome soon woke up. She stretched and yawned. After that she went through her closet to find something to wear. She put on a pink skirt with blue jeans under them. A blue shirt that said '**_Fuck Off_**' and a long black jacket. She had on hoop earrings and strawberry flavored chap stick. She put on some blue K-Swiss and headed downstairs. "Bye Koyama! I won't be out long!" she said. Then she walked outside. She began walking down to the carnival. It wasn't too far away from her house. Only about 2 blocks away. She looked at the sky. It was always beautiful at night. Soon enough she arrived at the carnival. Inuyasha was against the pole waiting for Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's get It over with…" she said to herself. She tapped his shoulders. He turned and grinned. "So you actually showed up…" Inuyasha said. "Whatever.." she replied. Then she walked into the carnival. '_Playing hard to get eh? I'm up for a challenge…_' he thought grinning to himself. Inuyasha walked behind her and went up to the ticket booth. "80 tickets.." he said rudely. The booth person grabbed his money and gave him 80 tickets. He took the tickets and walked to Kagome. "So what do ya wanna ride?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know, whatever…" she said. Inuyasha sighed. Then he took Kagome's hand. "Where are we going?" "You'll see…" he said. Inuyasha led Kagome to a lake. '_Ok… a lake… what is this guy… he's so lame…_' Kagome thought laughing to herself. Inuyasha sat by the lake. "Why are we here exactly?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome sighed and sat by him. "I always come here if I wanted to get something out of my mind or anything. It's just so peaceful here." he said. Now Kagome was really confused. Why did he bring her here? "You know Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "The first time I saw you, I thought that you'd be one of them playboy jerks, but as I see you now, you're totally different. It's funny, hearing all these rumors about you, and meeting you and everything, well, I think… I think…" Before she finished, Inuyasha placed his fingers on her lips, and pointed to the night sky. It was beautiful. There were so many stars, and fire flies in the air.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Yes.." she said. "Yes what?" he asked. "I will, go out with you." then she kissed him on his cheek and walked back to the carnival. Inuyasha grinned and smiled.

**In Inuyasha's Head:**

"**You know you like her!" **

"**Who the hell are you?" **

"**I'm you're conscious!"**

"**Oh… and I don't like Kagome!She's just a girl! I'll break her heart!"  
**

"**No you're not! You're gonna admit that you REALLY, and I mean REALLY like Kagome, KA-GO-ME!**

"**Shut up!"**

"**No"**

"**You like her… no as a matter of fact… YOU LOVE HER!"**

"**You son of a bitch shut the hell up and get the fuck outta my head!"**

"**Make me!"**

"**Ok, I will!"**

**Inuyasha hits himself until he gets a headache**

"**Ha! You're out!"**

"**Peek-a-boo! I'm still here!"**

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. She laughed. He was hitting himself like a dumb ass. "Uh, Inuyasha… are you ok?" she said trying not to laugh. Inuyasha finally stopped and blushed a slight shade of pink. "Uh… yea! I was just uh… Hey! Let's get on a ride!" he said changing the subject. Then he walked back in embarrassed as ever. Finally Kagome followed him. They went on lots of ride, and they has fun. The carnival was about to be over, and Kagome and Inuyasha were leaving. "Kagome, this night has been fun." he calmly said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome held his hand. "I like you Inuyasha. I like you a lot now that I've gotten to know you." she said. Inuyasha smiled weakly. '_Me too Kagome, but… I just don't know if I'm right for you… I might… break your heart_' Kagome looked at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled Kagome closer to him. "I… I like you too Kagome…" he said. Kagome smiled. Finally they reached their houses. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door. "Good night Kagome, so um… boyfriend, and girlfriend?" he asked. "YES! Boyfriend, and girlfriend…" she said. She smiled and waved goodbye, then she opened her door. She sighed. '_Tonight has been the best night of my life!_' she thought. Then she skipped upstairs into her room. She opened her computer and waited for it to load. She typed in her password and waited for it to load again. Finally it finished and she signed onto her aim. She sent a buddy invitation to MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15 and ForeverxIxAmxYours98.

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: You wouldn't believe how much fun I had tonight!**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: You mean on that date you went on with Inu-Baka? Ha! Yea right!**

**ForeverxIxAmxYours98: She went out with Inuyasha! Inuyasha Taisho! The same heart breaking Inuyasha Taisho at Sakura High?**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Yep, that's the one!**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Hey, he's really nice!**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: He'll break you're damn heart for god sakes!**

**ForeverxIxAmxYours98: She's totally right Kag! He's not good enough! He's a heart breaker and a playboy! I mean like HELLO!**

**SweetxAngelicxAng3l: Whatever! I like him and he likes me so ha! Damn you! P**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: She's lost it RIN! Our poor Kagome has fallen for his evil ways! GAH! Loosing… breath…. X.x Dies**

**ForeverxIxAmxYours98: Lolz**

**SweetxAngelicAng3l: Lolz, I g2g hoes TTYL!**

**MiZzxCrazyxJapGrl15: Ok, Ja Ne Bitch**

**ForeverxIxAmxYours98: Bye Whore! **

Then Kagome logged off. This has to be one of the best days of her life. She jumped on her bed and snuggled Buyo. "I wish all days were like this……" then she paused. "But… I know he's gonna come back to get me…" she said in a more serious tone. '_What if he tried to kill me again, what… what if he tries to kill Inuyasha?_' she thought. Now she was worried. Then she shook it off. '_I guess I should make the most of my life… and just hope… that it won't end._' She made one last sigh and closed the lights. After that she snuggled Buyo and Mr. Gummy bear and went to bed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Kagome… you're days of fun, love, will end! I'll make your friends go against you… and your lover… betray you!" Kouga said. He was out side of Kagome's room. Stalker her every move, every sound. "Ha, ha, you will finally get what you deserve! You'll feel the pain you caused me in my heart, and my body!" he shouted. Then he disappeared. That was when Kagome woke up. She gasped. She had heard someone shout. She looked around her room. She saw nothing but the shadows of the trees and things. But that was when she saw the shadow of a wolf. She turned to her window and her eyes met up with violet glowing eyes. "K… K…. KOUGA!" she shouted. She opened her door and ran downstairs, then she ran outside and looked up, down, left, and right. "Come out Kouga!" she yelled. No answer. Then a note flew towards her. She grabbed it and opened it.

The Note:

_**Kagome, I'm always watching you. Behind you're fake, chocolate fun eyes, I see fear. You can not hide forever from me… All these years of searching, I've found you and I will never let you escape! I'll hunt you down, and break you into pieces! Don't think that, that boyfriend of yours can save you, because I'll get him too! As a matter of fact, I'll KILL HIM! You better watch out, because I'm older, and I'm looser! I'll get you! Look back…**_

Kagome followed what the note said and looked back. She gasped. On the walls around her said:

_**Death is near. No where to hide! I watch you're every move! Die bitch! You're gonna regret it!**_

All these words made Kagome's head hurt. "Stop! No! G-Get away from me! AHHH!" she screamed. She fell to her knees with her hands covering her ears. She felt a tap on her shoulders. She quickly turned. "K-Kagome, something wrong? What's going on?" he worriedly asked. Kagome stared at him. Her eyes were wet with tears of fear. It was like a waterfall coming down her face. "Inuyasha!" she said. Then she tightly hugged him. "K-Kagome…" "Inuyasha.." She hid her face in his shirt. "Please… don't leave my site…" Inuyasha embraced her tightly as well. "Kagome… I will NEVER… leave you! I promise…" he said. By this time Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha smiled and carried her into his house. He placed her on his couch. '_I can't do it… I can't break her heart, I mean, look at her. She's so sweet, nice, and… I-I love her!_' he thought. He stroked his hand through her soft, silky, raven hair. He opened his closet to get out a blanket for her. He placed the blanket on top of Kagome. Then he kissed her soft lips. He slept on the other couch beside her to keep her company. "I-I love you…" he whispered in her ear, then closed the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N: How'd ya like chapter 3? Sorry for not updating sooner. I had Terra Nova testing and all that crap. Anyways R&R ok? Anyways Ja Ne!**

**Kagome: Thank god this chapter is over! If he kiss my lips one more time I'm so gonna scream!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! You're the bad kisser! Remember chapter 2! Ugh! That stupid Truth or Dare!**

**Me: UGH! I've had it! Everyone's arguing about the damn STORY! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M THE FREAKING DIRECTOR SO I WRITE WHAT HAPPENS! Ok?**

**Kagome and Inuyasha go silent**

**Me: OK?**

**They nod dumbly.**

**Me: Good! Damn you people!**


	4. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 4

Mixed Emotions

"Finally! School's over!" Kagome yelled. "That biography test was so hard!" "Yea! I think that Kikyou tried to copy off of you Kag." Rin said. "Right Sango?" No answer. "Sango?" she turned around and her sweat dropped. Sango wasn't listening, she was on her cell phone. "OMG! When!" Sango yelled. "OMG! I'm so looking forward to it! Well, I gotta go! Bye!" then she closed her cell phone and walked back to Kagome and Rin. "What was that about?" Kagome asked. "Damien is coming to Japan to visit me for a whole month! His father, has to go to some stupid business trip, so he told him to stay with us, since his father and mine are such great friends! I'm so excited!" she explained." "Cool." Rin said. "Well, how do he look like?" Kagome asked. "Well, he has dark black short hair. He's 16, blue moon light eyes, tan skin, and I think, by the looks of it, he's 6 foot 2." Sango said. "He sounds hot!" Rin said. Sango glared at her. "He's mine!" Rin laughed. "Well, he's coming tomorrow, so you'll see how he really looks like." Sango said. "Ok, ok. So you guys wanna go to Wac Donald? I'm hungry ass hell!" suggested Kagome. They nodded.

"Yo, Inuyasha, are you **_really _**dating Kagome?" Miroku asked trying to catch up with him. "Yea." he replied. "You **_are _**breaking her heart right?" he asked. "S-Sure, of course I am. If I wasn't, then my reputation will be screwed." he lied, feeling a little nervous and nauseous. Miroku smirked. "You **_like_**, **_like _**Kagome don't ya!" "No!" he protested. "I have her right where I want her! Since she believe I'm her **_boyfriend_**, It'll be a synch to break her heart." he lied again. "Sure Inuyasha, sure." Miroku said still smirking. "Yo you wanna come over and play Smack down VS Raw?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. "Ha! So I can kick your ass again! Bring it on!" he said. "First one to my house gets first player!" Inuyasha said. "1... 2... GO!" then they raced down to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha won of course figuring that he's a hanyou. "Ha! Loser!" he gloated. "CH-Cheater!" Miroku said trying to catch his breath. "You… threw… a trash can… at my head!" Inuyasha shrugged and un locked his door. "Oh hey Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted.

_**Flash Back**_

"I'm full!" Rin said burping loudly. "Me too, and I only had 1 cheeseburger." Kagome said. "So what do you guys wanna do next?" Sango asked. "Let's all surprise Inuyasha by coming over his house!" Kagome said. "He gave me a spare key so I can come over whenever I want." "Cool." Both Sango and Rin said. The girls left the money on their table and headed for Inuyasha's house. Kagome walked up to the front door and started unlocking the dark black huge door standing in front of her. Once the door was unlocked she opened it and walked inside. Sesshoumaru was on the couch confused. "Um… hello?" he said. "Oh, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha's girlfriend. He said that I could come over whenever I please. He even gave me a spare key." she said showing him the key. '_Damn, I sound a little shallow saying that I could come here whenever I pleased. I mean, he's the god damn brother._' she thought. "Whatever, imma be upstairs sleeping, if that mutt comes, tell him to fuck himself." Rin giggled. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Rin noticed him looking at her and her heat skipped a beat. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and walked upstairs into his room.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"How'd you get here?" Inuyasha asked walking inside, with Miroku behind him. "You gave me a spare key, **_remember_**…" Kagome said. "Oh…" Inuyasha said sounding as stupid as can be. "Anyways, we're going up to play some video games, wanna come?" he asked. They nodded and followed him upstairs into his bedroom. Rin was the last one. As she walked through Inuyasha's huge hallway she stopped. She saw Sesshoumaru now drawing. '_He probably woke up…_' she tried to tilt her head a little further to see what he was drawing. That was when he noticed her shadow covering his paper. "You can come in…" he said emotionlessly. Rin slowly walked in and looked around. Her eyes widened. "Did you actually draw these?" she asked admiring all of the drawings and paintings that were hung in his room. "Yea, I usually draw when I'm bored, or depressed, you know." he said still scribbling on his paper. Rin looked over his shoulder and smiled. "So you're drawing a Sakura tree I suppose." she said. Rin sat on a chair. "I wish I could draw like this…" she said. "I can teach you…" Sesshoumaru said. "Really?" Rin exclaimed practically jumping out of her chair. Sesshoumaru laughed softly. Then he stopped drawing, and faced Rin. Once he did Rin blushed a little. "Take a seat over here." he said pointing to the chair right next to him. "Ok…" was all Rin could say. Then she sat down on the char next to Sesshoumaru. "Um, what do I do now?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru took her hand and started to move it around on the paper. Rin blushed heavily. "Follow my moves, and soon you'll get the hang of it." Sesshoumaru said giving her a smile. She smiled back, and nodded, then followed his instructions.

Inuyasha opened his PS2 and popped in Smack Down VS Raw. He waited for the game to load, once it did he looked for his favorite character. He stopped at the name of John Cena. Then he picked him with his jersey off. It was Miroku's turn and he browsed to find his favorite character. He stopped at the name Triple H. "Ha! You're picking Triple H?" Inuyasha said smirking. "Yea, what about him?" Miroku said. "He sucks!" Inuyasha blabbered out. Miroku looked bitter, then he smirked. How dare Inuyasha insult his favorite wrestler. Now Inuyasha's gonna pay by getting pinned. "You have any idea what they're talking about?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear, she shook her head then watched the boys play.

_**5 Minutes later**_

Miroku had gotten Inuyasha dizzy from all the hits he did on him. Now, he was about to do the ultimate move. The pedigree! "Inuyasha! You're ass is done!" Miroku said grinning as Inuyasha tried to reverse it. Then, Miroku hit the buttons to do the pedigree ( A/N: Which I have no idea what the buttons are Lolz ) and he pedigreed Inuyasha. "Damn!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku went for the pin, 1... 2... Aw a kick out! Inuyasha tried to get up but was close line by Miroku and fell out of the ring. 1... 2.… 3... Counted the referee. "Ha! Looks like you're gonna lose by a count out Inuyasha, or should I say, **_John Cena_**." Miroku mocked confidently that he was gonna win. "Not quite!" By the time the referee counted a 9 he went back in the ring and as Miroku tried to close line him again, he ducked and jumped to Miroku, which made him fall. "Aw, I think I'm feeling it! Time to deliver the FU" he said. Miroku's character got up, and Inuyasha's character picked him up and carried him horizontally on his neck, and threw him to the ground. ( A/N: I don't really know how to explain how the FU looks like ok. )

"1... 2... 3! Pin!" Inuyasha yelled. Then jumped up, gloating Miroku, mocking his words '**_So I can kick you ass!_**' Miroku laughed instead. "The better man won." "Hey guys, can we play?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Inuyasha said and handed Kagome the reddish yellow controller. Miroku handed Sango the other one, except that it was a blue see through one. Kagome looked for a cool character to pick. She picked a small looking short dude name 619, or Rey Mysterio. He had a mask on that covered his face, but you could see his mouth and eyes. Sango picked a Latino guy name Eddie Gureurro ( SP ) The bell rang and they started to wrestle. "Kagome duck!" Inuyasha instructed. Kagome followed and ducked. "Sango! Watch out!" Miroku said. But it was too late, Kagome had hit her with a steel chair. "No fair!" she shouted. "Ha! A little frustrated eh…?" Kagome said smirking. "Giiir! You'll pay **_Rey Mysterio_**." Sango mocked. Then she hit her back with a steel chair. "Sango, quick! The three amigos!" Miroku said. "Press that button." Sango nodded and did the three amigos on Kagome. Kagome was lying on the ring. She was bleeding, due to the fact that Sango hit her with a steel chair. Sango too was also bleeding. Sango tried to pin her but a kick out.

Now Kagome stared to punch Sango and then she close lined her. "Kagome press that button now!" Inuyasha said. Kagome pressed the button and her character started running to each rope, then it ran to the other one and kicked Sango in the face. After that Kagome pinned Sango and her music came on. "In yo face!" she yelled. Sango groaned. "I hate this game!" she said. "What move was that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "It's called the 619!" he replied. "Cool." Kagome said. "So, do you guys wanna go, or stay here?" Inuyasha asked. They all thought about it and said, "Here." Kagome sat down by Inuyasha and leaned against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha placed his arms around her. Miroku looked at them and grinned. He sat next to Sango. Then he placed his arms around her, but Sango slapped him. "Perverted bastard!" she yelled getting up. "Come on Sango, can't we be like Inuyasha and Kagome? They're such a happy couple." he said trying to sound all innocent.

"Since when were **_we _**a couple? Plus, I already have someone in mind. It's Damien" she said folding her arms, but she was a little nervous. Miroku stood up, and looked at her sternly. "Who the hell's Damien?" he asked angrily. "He's my distant boyfriend!" she shot back. Miroku felt a little jealous. "Break it up you too!" Inuyasha said. But they just turned their backs on each other. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. "Come on Kagome, let's go downstairs where we can get some **_fresh air_**." Sango angrily said grabbing Kagome. Then, as Sango reached for the door, Miroku grabbed her ass.

"YOU PERVERTED, ARROGANT, STUPID, HENTAI!" she yelled then slapped him across the face. Miroku placed his hand on where Sango slapped him. Then she stomped off with Kagome. "Serve you right!" Kagome said following an angry Sango. Miroku sighed. "Ha ha, and you ask why she's mad?" Inuyasha said. Miroku sat down on Inuyasha's bed. "Man, I screwed up big time. I **_really _**like her." Miroku said. "Yep." Inuyasha said rolling up the controllers. "What am I gonna do man! She hates me now!" "Ha! She been hated you." Inuyasha said. But he paused. Miroku was **_really _**in love with her. "The worst part is that she has **_Damien_**" Miroku said with disgust and anger, with the last word "Damien". "She'll forgive you…" Inuyasha said. "Eventually…" he said softly. Miroku took one last big sigh and stood up. "I'm going for a walk…" then he turned the door knob and rush downstairs. Inuyasha was behind him. He glanced at Sango who glared at him, but at the same time felt a little guilty and wanted to apologize. ( A/N: About the argument, not the time when Miroku grabbed her ass ) But she just turned away. Miroku opened Inuyasha's door and walked out.

"I think you really hurt his feelings Sango…" Kagome said. "He should grow up! Get on with his life! I just yelled at him and he thinks it's the end of the world!" Sango yelled, sounding really shallow. That wasn't like her at all, but of course she felt guilty, and wanted to start things over, or at least the argument. "No Sango." Kagome said sounding a little more serious. "He was upset because it was coming from you! He's a pervert, but he really likes you and you just brushed him aside like nothing!" Now Sango was really feeling ashamed and guilty. '_Why am I thinking so much about him. Damien is who I care about… but somehow Miroku is in the picture. Do I really hate him, or… or… do I… love him?_' was all that went through her mind. "I'm just saying Sango, you needa straighten things out with him." "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Wanna help set up diner?" "Yea, be right there!" she replied. "You should really think about this Sango… seriously." then she walked inside the kitchen where Inuyasha was and helped him prepare.

_**Miroku's POV**_

She doesn't like me, so why should I bother. Why can't she see that I love her! How am I suppose to go back now, seeing my face probably makes her wanna vomit. I sat down on a bench, still wondering about Sango. I looked up and I was surrounded by a group of gangsters. "Yo! Gimme ya money punk!" said one of the thugs. They all looked at me with a vicious grin. "NO! You fucking asshole!" I yelled, feeling a little nervous. There were 5 of them, and only 1 Miroku. That was when they jumped me. I fell on my knees and blood dripped down my very mouth. I got up and started punching them in the guts and ribs. I injured only 2 of them, but I couldn't take the 3 on. So I knew that I was gonna get it for sure…

_**End of POV**_

Sango sat up and looked at the clock. It was 6:28pm and Miroku hasn't come back yet. "Sango, I think that you should look for him." Kagome said. Sango nodded. "Yea, maybe I should…" she said worriedly. She picked up her coat, placed it on her, and walked out looking for Miroku. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then she heard people talking, and some yelling. Sango quickly turned a corner and found Miroku, being beaten up by some thugs. "Miroku!" Sango called. The thugs stopped beating up Miroku and made their attention towards Sango. They all grinned. Sango quickly ran up to Miroku. "Are you ok?" she asked helping him up. "Y-Yes, I'm fine…" he said. Sango glared at the thugs. "What did you do to him?" she angrily, askedshouted. "The lil punk didn't give us his money. But forget the money… we want you!" then he grabbed Sango by the wrist and placed his arm on her neck. "Let go!" Sango yelled trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Be a nice little girl and keep still!" the same guy said. Then he dug in his pockets and took out a pocket knife and placed it near her head. "Sango!" Miroku yelled trying to stand. But was kicked in the ribs by one guy from their crew. "Miroku!" she yelled, but was even struggling to talk and breathe because he was choking her. No one was there to help them either. "Yo, hold her hands!" he told them. The other guys held her hands. He slowly moved closer to Sango, but was kicked by her. Then he slapped her. Sango had a red mark on her face. He slowly un buttoned her shirt. It was so hard for Miroku to just watch them do that to Sango, and he was frustrated because he couldn't do anything about it. Sango yelled and screamed, but no one was around. It was now 8:00pm. ( A/N: Yes, Sango looked for Miroku for about an hour and a half. ) "Get off!" she yelled. But they didn't listen. Now Sango had only a bra left on. Miroku couldn't take this anymore, he quickly got up, not caring about his cracked ribs or anything, and attacked the thugs. He didn't care anymore if he was hurt, he just wanted Sango to be safe.

They all attacked him at once, it hurt him a lot, but he stayed strong and took the hits. "Sango, run!" he said trying to stand all the hits. "NO! I can't leave you!" she said. By the time Miroku was hit 3 more times, he fell down to his knees. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Miroku was too hurt to hear her and he fell unconscious. The thugs grinned. "Well, well, well! I guess you're all alone babe! Be a good girl and stop running!" the same guy said from earlier. Sango stepped back. "Get away!" she yelled. But they didn't listen and moved even closer. Sango suddenly fell back. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Please… no…" she begged. The same guy went on top of Sango and tried to take off her bra, but she struggled out of it. His crew wasn't doing anything about it either, they just watched. He slapped Sango and this time, she was bleeding. Sango cried in horror. She begged but it was no use. He ripped her skirt off of her and sucked on her neck and made his way down. After that Sango had no more hope.

"SANGO!" a voice yelled. The thugs turned to see Kagome with Inuyasha, running towards her. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" she yelled. '_Thank god…_' she thought. Inuyasha ran towards the thugs at high speed and started beating them up. They were shit to him, Inuaysha can even take on 10 people. Inuyasha knocked all of them out, and some were able to survive and run, but some were just unconscious. "OMG! Are you ok?" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes, but Miroku is badly injured." she said pointing to him. Kagome gasp, then she hugged her friend as tightly as she could. She started to cry too. "Sango… thank goodness that you're ok! Those thugs got what they deserve!" "Kagome! No time for conversing! We needa get call 911!" Inuaysha exclaimed. Kagome quickly took out her cell phone and dial 911.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in the waiting area waiting for the doctor's result on Miroku's conditions. Sango hugged Kagome tightly, tears ran down her eyes. "Kagome, please let Miroku be alright!" she said sobbing between each word. "Don't worry Sango, he'll be alright…" Kagome said trying to calm her down. '_I hope…_' she thought. The doctor finally came out. "Doctor, is Miroku ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, but he cracked his ribs, and he lost a lot of blood, so he won't be able to move or walk as much. He'll probably be back to normal in about 1 month, or maybe a few weeks depending on his luck." The doctor said. "Can we visit him now?" Kagome asked. The doctor nodded. "So where do I pay?" Inuaysha asked. "Come with me." then he followed the doctor to the paying area. Kagome and Sango knocked on the door. "Come in…" Miroku said. The girls walked in and walked up to Miroku.

"It's a relief to see that you're ok…" Kagome said. "Yea, but are you ok Sango?" he asked worriedly. "How can you just ask me if I'm ok?" Sango exclaimed. "You saved me! I should be asking you! Miroku… why do you care so much?" then she started to cry again. "Um, imma leave you two alone." Kagome said, then she walked out of the room. Miroku laughed. "Sango… because… I care about you so much that I'll do anything to protect you…" he said. Sango was stunned. No one had ever did what he did for her before in her entire life. "Miroku you idiot!" Sango yelled. "You didn't have to do that!" Then she blushed. Miroku raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Sango, it's alright ok. I-I love you Sango…" Sango placed her hand on him. "Miroku, I'm just happy that you're ok." she said. Miroku smiled. "Sango, can I ask you something?" "Yea, what?" she replied. "Is Damien your boyfriend? And I mean **_really_**…" he said. Sango paused. '_I don't know what to say. I love Damien, but again, I… I love Miroku. What to do, what to do!_' she thought. "Sango… " he said. "I-I gotta go!" then she rushed out of the doors. "Sango!" he called. But she was already gone.

**A/N: So…. What do ya think? This time the update was fast. R&R peoples! **

**Me: I cried when I wrote this _Cry- Cry-_**

**Inuyasha: Yea! Me too! _Cry- Cry-_**

**Kagome: The hell! Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: What? I have a sensitive side too ya know!**

**Miroku: Awww… Inuyasha has a sensitive side!**

**Sango: Ha ha!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! You guys make a pretty good chapter! _Clap- Clap-_**

**Me: You're scaring me Inuaysha!**

**Kagome: Yea… you're making me wet myself**

**Shippou: How come you never put me in any story!**

**Me: Cuz I don't wanna squirt! Gotta problem with that!**

**Kagome: Hey! Stop scaring Shippou!**

**Inuyasha: Yea! Keep scaring him! It's fun!**

**Me: Enough! Lets just go to the next chapter! **

**In My Thoughts: Dammit! I didn't think working with a half breed, a miko, a monk, and a exterminator would be so hard! I hate my job!**


End file.
